(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for quickly guiding and positioning a main PC board, and more particularly to a device which may allow the main PC board to be quickly and firmly installed on (or removed from) the computer housing.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Main PC boards and interface cards are indispensable standard components of personal computers in general. In order to facilitate smooth installation of the main PC board, the computer housing is designed to have an opening at one side, as that shown on the left side of the computer housing in FIG. 1, which is closable by a side plate. After the main PC board is positioned, the side plate is secured in position. In the prior art, the positioning of the main PC board is most time-consuming and troublesome. Generally, a metal housing is provided with threaded holes corresponding to pre-formed holes on the main PC board, and threaded posts are positioned in the threaded holes. Then that side of the main PC board with electrically conductive contact ends are inserted into a connector such that the pre-formed holes are aligned with the threaded posts. The screws are then tightened one by one to position the main PC board. The drawback with such prior art is that the housing has to be provided with a plurality of threaded posts, and all the screws have to be tightened or loosened when installing or removing the main PC board, which is not only time-consuming but also increases manufacturing costs. Besides, maintenance and repair are inconvenient.